A Pet in the Making (Elsword x Meyheem)
by Shinygallade
Summary: So... Elsword introduced a new pet this Christmas. Isn't it a wonderful idea to have a young girl be your pet, literally? Well, I sure got evil when I bought her. Enjoy what happens when Elsword bought his new "pet".


"Who is this?"

Inside the guild base, Elesis was asking about the blonde child that her brother brought back. She wore a red and black one-piece dress and a small, red top hat.

"She's the new pet." Elsword boldly declared.

"P… p… pet?" Elesis was shocked at the sudden confession. "What do you mean by pet? Elsword, those kind of things are…"

"Sis, what are you saying? She is the newly released pet."

"O… oh… right. Umm… forget that. What is she called?"

"Let's see… Christmas Fairy Meyheem it says."

"Ahh… quite interesting how they decided to release a pet that looks like an actual person."

"Whatever, I'll just be in my own room. Tell me when we are going to run Henir today."

"Ok. I'll go stock up on some elixirs."

After Elesis left the guild room, Elsword took his pet to his own room as well. He had Meyheem kneel on the floor while he sits on the bed.

"Now then, what can you do?"

"Service."

"No, I mean what skills do you have?"

"Passive. Heal. Ice."

Elsword turned towards the ceiling and facepalmed while thinking, "Why is it so hard to communicate with a pet." Instead of trying to ask again, he opened up the pet status page and looked at each skill one by one.

"It's not bad… but what is this command? Kiss?"

Hearing the command that Elsword read out loud, Meyheem stood up, climbed up Elsword's legs, and gave a light kiss onto Elsword's cheeks.

"W… w… what? What was that?" Holding his cheek, Elsword got flustered.

"Order. Master. Obey."

"Are they for real with this pet? Not only does she look so cute, she even have a command like this?" Elsword thought about the pet for a second. Now that he remembered, she did say something about service earlier. After receiving the kiss, he wondered whether the service could be what he think it is.

"Hey, let's see… command 'service'."

Upon hearing the command, Meyheem slided off Elsword's legs, pushed her way between them, and unzipped Elsword's zipper. On the other hand, Elsword simply stared at her. His head isn't able to process what the pet is doing. Even though he gave the command and sort of expected it to be like this, the pet was way too obedient. She didn't even seem like she hesitated at all.

"Ahh! Whatever! Since we are already at it, I'll go the full way with you goddammit!"

Elsword pulled down his entire pants and tossed them aside. One can clearly see his well-trained legs and the member dangling right in front of Meyheem's face. Despite it haven't gotten hard yet, Meyheem lunged forward and engulfed the entire thing into her mouth. Feeling the warmth of her mouth, Elsword's member gained size. Meyheem's mouth wasn't able to keep the full length anymore, which made her release the member. It instantly sprung up the moment it was released, grazing over her face. The member had already been fully moistened by Meyheem's saliva.

Meyheem stared at Elsword with puppy eyes, "Sorry."

"What are you even apologizing for?"

" 't."

"I still don't get you at all. Just continue, I won't be able to hold back the embarrassment at this rate."

Meyheem nodded. She sticked out her tongue and gently licked the tip of the member. Elsword shuddered from the pleasure, but regained his control and clutched his teeth in order to hold back his voice.

"Mmh… mmm… mmf…"

Meyheem took the entire length and fully enjoyed the taste of the member. Her voice reverberated within the room. Elsword can't see her face due to him shutting his eyes tight from the pleasure, but he knew she definitely loved the taste. However, he wasn't able to enjoy that for too long as he felt something is about to come out.

"I… I can't hold it… much…"

Elsword grabbed Meyheem from the back, held on to her head, and forcefully pushed her towards him. His member went all the way to her throat. At the same time, his thick, white milk filled her entire mouth. Meyheem wasn't able to hold all the milk in, making some of it leaked out. If you looked at it, it formed a ring shape around the mouth. Elsword released his hand and pulled the member back out.

"Master. White. Lot." Meyheem licked the milk on her mouth. "Salty."

Elsword stared at Meyheem's face. After hearing her opinion, he didn't know how to respond. He knew that she was simply obeying the order, but he still couldn't hide his embarrassment for what they have done.

After looking around a bit, Elsword noticed a box stuck in between the corner of his bed and the closet. He remembered that there were something in that box that he thought would be never of use.

"Hey, could you come sit on the bed?"

Meyheem crawled onto the bed and laid her back onto the wall. Elsword grabbed the box and placed it right next to Meyheem's legs. After opening the box, he took out a pure black cloth and wrapped it around Meyheem's eyes.

"Black. Light. None."

"It's ok, this is what we will be doing this time."

Elsword grabbed her underwear and pulled it down with one go. To him, it is just an extra piece of fabric obstructing what they are about to do. He tossed it aside, pulled out a stick out of the box, and held it in front of Meyheem's entrance.

"Cold. Weird."

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine."

Elsword comforted her before he shoved the stick into her.

"Ahh…"

Meyheem wasn't able to see anything, so she didn't know what went inside her. However, the pleasure that came with it was more than what she could take. Elsword ignored her moan and continued to push the stick in until it can't be pushed anymore.

"Master. Thing. Name."

"Name? Oh, what this is called? It's a vibrator, ever heard of it?"

"No."

"That's fine. By the way, it can also do this." Elsword pushed a button on the stick.

The moment it was pressed, Meyheem screamed out, "Ahh!"

The stick was shaking violently inside Meyheem. Since the stick had a lot of bumps on it, every time it shook, a streak of pleasure was sent to her. The bumps continuously hit her inside meat without any remorse. She wanted to close up her legs in order to withstand the pleasure, but Elsword used his hands to keep them spread open.

"Master. Conscious. Can't."

Elsword understands that if this goes on, Meyheem would most likely faint. However, he didn't stop. Instead, he pushed against the stick in order to keep it inside her. Meyheem's breathing gets harder and harder the longer it goes on. Her face and ears have became bright red.

"Master. Coming."

Meyheem clutched onto the bed sheet, clutched her teeth tight, and pushed her legs against Elsword. In an instant, the stick shot out like a bullet due to the pressure from her climax. Her juice spilled all over the bed sheet. Even after she finished, some still leaked out of her entrance.

"Haa… haa…"

Meyheem slided down onto the bed, laying flat. Elsword grabbed the stick and set it aside for cleaning later. He then reached into the box, took out a chain of beads, and went towards the powerless Meyheem.

"We are done for today, but I'll have you wear this until tomorrow."

Elsword flipped Meyheem over and placed the bead on her back entrance. He slowly pushed each bead one by one into her. Meyheem was already unable to muster any strength. With this, she could only shudder every time a bead enters her. Once all of the beads entered, the only thing one can see is a string hanging out with a ring attached to the end.

"I'll leave that in there. We will take it out tomorrow morning. I think sis will be coming home soon so go get dressed up now."


End file.
